rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LaySG1 As She is Played
This is the quick-and-dirty version of the OneRoll rules combined with our house rules. Mostly this is for quick reference. =Types of Dice= There are four types of dice in OneRoll: * Regular Dice - A D10. * Expert Dice - A die that can be set to any number from 1 to 10 before you roll. No two Expert Dice can be set to the same number. Unlike the usage in NEMESIS (another ORE game), Expert dice are only obtained by "exchanging" two regular dice per Expert Die before the roll. This can be done by any player with a dice pool (it does not require special powers). Also, the player can add Expert dice on top of the usual limit of 10d regular dice pool. * Hard Dice - A die that is always a 10. Counts as part of the 10d regular dice pool limit. * Wiggle Dice - A die that can be set to any number from 1 to 10 after you roll. Counts as part of the 10d regular dice pool limit. =Determine Your Pool= Whenever you need to roll dice, you will combine the Stat, Skill, and any Bonus dice into a single pool of no more than 10 Regular and Wiggle dice. Expert dice are counted separately, so you can technically have a 20 die pool, 10 regular + 10 Expert dice. Taking Time/Aim In non-combat you can "take time" and add up to 2 Regular dice to most rolls. In combat this is called "taking aim" and it takes a combat pass for each die you add. =The OneRole= The OneRoll Engine (ORE) uses a special system to determine game effects in as few rolls as possible. When a roll is made, look for "sets", which are two or more of the same number. The matched value is the Height, and the number of matching dice is the Width. For example if you rolled 2,3,6,6,8,8,8 you would have two sets, 2x6 and 3x8. Height determines: Damage Location (for attacks/defends) or the "Quality" of the roll for all other rolls such as the information gleaned from Perception or the Gracefulness of a Ballet performance. Width determines: The Damage an attack and/or the Speed of the action for purposes of initiative/order of resolution. The wider the roll (the more matched dice) the more quickly it occurs and the more damage it does Multiple Actions If you want to perform multiple actions simultaneously (such as Attack/Dodge) take the lower of the two pools, subtract one, and roll. A single set can be applied to either action, and multiple sets can be assigned to either/any of the actions on a per-set basis. Glitches If you have no sets and the dice form a straight (eg: 3-4-5-6) then you have glitched. Something bad will happen such as dropping your weapon on an attack roll or tripping and falling during a stealth check. =Combat= Combat is in rounds; each round consists of two phases. Phase one is the preparation phase and Phase two is the action phase. During the Preparation Phase, you may use defensive skills or powers (eg: Dodge), activate or deactivate devices, ready a weapon, communicate with other players or characters, and move. If you used a "take aim/time" action in the previous action phase, you will lose any bonus dice if you act during the preparation phase. During the Action Phase, you may use your offensive skills or powers and/or use devices activated in the Preparation Phase. You may also use a "take aim/time" action to add a die to a roll during your next action phase. Movement Your character may move up to his or her Body in meters when walking, and up to 2x body in meters running. You may increase your movement with an Athletics test; add both the Height and Width of the roll. Running incurs a one die penalty to your rolls in the Action phase. If using Athletics and you made a set, subtract the Width instead. Resolution The width of each set determine the order in which actions are resolved. If a character takes damage before his or her roll resolves they lose a die from their highest matching set and their action is reordered accordingly. Damage The height of the attack set determines the hit location on the target and the width of the Attack set + Weapon Bonuses sets the damage. Damage can be Killing, Stun, or Both. Armor Light Armor reduces all Stun damage to one and transforms a number of points of killing damage equal to its rating into stun. Hard Armor reduces the Width of the Attack Set by its rating. Note that there is no damage reduction. =Willpower= Willpower works like Karma. Rolling a natural set of height 10 gives you an instant bonus point of Willpower. Your willpower will regenerate to your Base Will before each adventure. Willpower can be spent to: * Downgrade a critical glitch or avoid a normal glitch * Add 1 wiggle die to your roll (before you roll) * Increase the height of any set by +1 * Increase the width of any set by +1 for purposes of initiative only * Mitigate damage taken: Spend 1 Will to prevent 1 Shock OR convert 1 Killing to Shock; Spend 2 Will to prevent 1 Killing. You may spend as many willpower points as you like on a roll. Note that if you run out of Willpower entirely, bad things may happen.